


I'm not jealous

by sarawattinechichic



Series: buckytony nonpowerAUs [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Tony Stark, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awesome Sharon Carter (Marvel), Cute Tony Stark, Firefighter Bucky Barnes, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Jealous Tony Stark, Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious Bucky Barnes, Romantic Fluff, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 12:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarawattinechichic/pseuds/sarawattinechichic
Summary: To: tonyscuteass🍑From: sharoling👸I think you're jealous.To: sharoling👸From: tonyscuteass🍑I am not.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: buckytony nonpowerAUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537030
Comments: 1
Kudos: 120





	I'm not jealous

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sleepy when I did this so please bare with me. Hahaha. I hope y'all like this. MwahMwah!

"Babe, do you know what you're going to order?" Bucky asked Tony once he closed his menu. Tony shook his head.

"I'm not sure yet." Tony answered him.

The two of them are at hibachi restaurant. Bucky had decided to have a dinner date.

Tony smile widely at his boyfriend. "Do you know what you're going to order?"

Bucky nodded his head.

"I'm going to go with the salmon and scallops." He told Tony as he continue to scan the menu.

"I don't know what I want - this is so hard." Tony said with a pout not sure what he wants.

The two of them are seated around the large hibachi grill as more people start to filled up around it.

"Why don't you get chicken, babe? We can have the option of eating seafood or meat." Bucky suggested to him and Tony nodded his head and closed his menu.

Bucky smile sweetly at him. "You don't have to work tonight right?"

Tony shook his head.

"I took the night off since you asked me to." Tony answer Bucky leaving him very happy with his answer.

Tony would rather spend time with Bucky than work anyways.

"That means we can spend the whole night together, babe." Bucky said excitedly as Tony giggled and nod his head.

They watch as more people start sitting down and the waiter took their orders and gave them all their drinks.

"Bucky. Is that you?"

They heard a voice, Bucky looked up from across the table and smile.

"Connie, hey." He said waving at her.

"That's Connie, babe." Bucky said softly to Tony.

Tony turn to stare at the beautiful girl across the table and flash her a smile. Bucky had told him about Connie once when they were at the beginning stage of their relationship. Bucky told Tony that Connie was his first girlfriend, the two of them only lasted a year before they drifted apart. He watch as Connie made her way to their end of the grilled, Connie and Bucky shared a hug with one another.

"How are you? It's been so long." Connie said with a smile and Bucky nodded his head.

"I know. It's been forever and I'm great. How's everything with you?"

"I'm well." Connie said nodding her head when Bucky gesture to Tony.

"Connie, this is my boyfriend Tony and babe, this is Connie." He introduce the two to each other. They shook hands and smile at one another.

"I never knew that you like boys too, Bucky. And a gorgeous one for that." Connie said winking at Tony making him blush.

"But it's nice to meet you, Tony." Connie said smiling.

"Nice to meet you too, Connie." Tony said smiling back.

"Well, who wouldn't?" Bucky said looking at Tony, who rolled his eyes playfully.

"I see. You're still good with your words." Connie said laughing, making Bucky and Tony laugh too.

"So, did you come here by yourself?" Bucky asked her and she shook her head.

"I'm waiting for someone, they should be here soon." Connie told them with a smile as she look around the restaurant.

"I won't bother you guys anymore." Connie said as she made her way back to her seat that's across from Bucky.

Minutes pass, the hibachi chef finally made his way to the grill once the table was filled up. He pointed at everyone to confirm the type of meat that they had ordered. Everyone around the table watch in amazement as the chef did tricks while he was cooking their food. He had a bottle of soju place in a squeeze bottle that he went around squeezing it in people's mouth. He started from Connie's end, he squeeze alcohol into their mouth until their mouth was full.

When it came to Tony he shook his head and waved his hand.

"No, thank you." He said knowing himself very well.

He knew that he was one of those people that couldn't hold their alcohol, he gets drunk rather quickly. He actually want to enjoy his dinner date with Bucky and not be drunk.

"Come on, it's fun."

"No, thank you." Tony declined politely as he can which made everyone cheer.

Bucky notice how uncomfortable he was being so he smile at the chef.

"I'll do it." He said which made the chef attention turn to him.

The chef squeeze the alcohol into his mouth. After the round of drinks, the chef place everyone's food on their plate and they all thank him. The chef took a bow and left.

"My salmon and scallops are pretty good." Bucky said and place some on Tony's plate. "Try it, babe."

Tony thank him and place some of his chicken on his plate as well. The two lovers start eating their food telling one another how good it is.

Bucky notice Connie eating alone so he turn to Tony.

"Babe, do you mind if I call Connie over to sit with us?" He asked Tony gesturing to the seat next to him.

Tony looked at Connie then back at Bucky.

"That's fine." Tony answer him knowing that Bucky probably felt bad she's eating alone.

"Connie." Bucky called over to her and she looked up at him.

"Where is the person that's supposed to meet you?" He asked her and she shook her head.

"He's caught up at work." She told him.

"Come and join us."

Bucky waved for her to come over and she asked him if he's sure.

"Of course. Of course, a friend should not eat alone." Bucky said.

Connie smile widely as she grabbed her plate and drink and made her way over right next to Bucky.

"Thank you guys." She told the couple.

"Bucky, when did you start eating seafood? If I remember correctly you hated seafood." Connie said to him remembering from way back then.

"I used to but lately it's been my obsession. When you live in a house with other people you can't be too picky on what you eat." Bucky chuckle.

He told her referring to the fire house, most of the guys at the house are obsessed with eating seafood so he's grown to like it as well.

Connie laugh and shook her head.

"I remember I could never get you try it but guys can?" She said making him laugh as well.

"I told you, I don't have a choice in the matter. I should've tried it when you told me too because I have missed out on how good it is."

"I remember that one time you got really upset with me when I made pasta with shrimp."

Bucky chuckle. "It's because you knew that I don't eat seafood but you still made it with shrimp." He said and she shrugged her shoulder laughing remembering the moment.

Tony watch as the ex-lovers talked about memories that they once shared with one another. They laugh and laugh as they shared story remembering the old times while he was eating his chicken watching them and listening.

He took out his phone and decide to text his cousin, Sharon.

To: **sharoling**👸  
From: **tonyscuteass**🍑

Sharon! I feel like, I'm third wheeling.

Usually, Tony would never used his phone when he's out dining but he felt like he had a valid reason to. He felt very awkward just sitting there, watching and listening to his boyfriend and his ex-girlfriend talk about what they had once upon a time. He had no ideal that he never liked seafood before. Tony listen as they spoke about their trip to Japan and how Bucky got lost in the hotel lobby. He found out that Connie loves to sing because Bucky just asked if she's still into that or what not.

To: **tonyscuteass**🍑  
From: **sharoling**👸

How? Aren't you and Bucky on a date?

To: **sharoling**👸  
From: **tonyscuteass**🍑

I thought so too but I'm just listening on him talking to his friend.

To: **tonyscuteass**🍑  
From: **sharoling**👸

Go bang that friend and be like bitch move, I'm on a date.

To: **sharoling**👸  
From: **tonyscuteass**🍑

I'm not just going to bang someone I don't know.

To: **tonyscuteass**🍑  
From: **sharoling**👸

WTF?! That makes it even worst. Is that friend is a female?! Is she pretty?! Who is she?! Why is he not talking to you when he asked you to go to dinner? I'm going to punch that fool!

To: **sharoling**👸  
From: **tonyscuteass**🍑

The girl is his ex-girlfriend, Connie and yes she is pretty. No need to get violent Sharon. I'm pretty sure they're just catching up that's all.

To: **tonyscuteass**🍑  
From: **sharoling**👸

Afkdgdjrsgs! The fuck?! That's even worse, his ex-girlfriend?! Are you kidding me?! I'm going to cut your boyfriend's dick off. No, no, no! Exes should not be catching up. Stop being so goddamn nice Tony, you're pissing me off!

To: **sharoling**👸  
From: **tonyscuteass**🍑

I'm sorry it's just how I am. Their just talking. I can't just get mad for no reason. It's fine.

To: **tonyscuteass**🍑  
From: **sharoling**👸

I think you're jealous.

To: **sharoling**👸  
From: **tonyscuteass**🍑

I am not. I just don't like the fact that I feel really awkward sitting here alone.

To: **tonyscuteass**🍑  
From: **sharoling**👸

No you feel awkward and you're jealous which is normal. What kind of boyfriend ignores their boyfriend and pay attention to their ex?! I'm so going to cut his dick off for doing that to you, Tony. Just you wait!

To: **sharoling**👸  
From: **tonyscuteass**🍑

I am not jealous.

Tony place his cellphone back in his pocket, he didn't want to talk to Sharon anymore. Then he realized he had been texting his cousin for almost twenty minutes or so which made a bit pissed off that he was being ignored. Is it wrong for him to feel jealous? He didn't mean to feel jealous but he just felt that Bucky shouldn't have invited him to dinner with him if he was just going to ignored him like that. Finally someone spoke to him and it's the waitress.

"Does anyone want any dessert?" She asked them and Connie shook her head. "I'm good thank you."

Finally, Bucky turn his attention back to his boyfriend.

"Babe, do you want anything?" He asked him and he shook his head.

"I'm good." Tony said which made Bucky confused.

Usually when they go out to eat, Tony never fails to order a dessert.

"Are you sure?" Bucky asked Tony and he nods his head as he hand his plate to the waitress.

"I guess we are good. Can I get a check? You can put hers as well." Bucky said and points to Connie.

"What? No." Connie said and he shook his head.

"Put hers on." Bucky said and the waitress walked away.

"Bucky, why did you do that?" She asked and he shrugged.

"You're my friend so it's cool." He said and she thank him. He turn, about to talk to Tony but he was talking to the person beside him.

"Your baby is so cute." Tony said cutely as he waved to the little baby.

"They're cute to look at but they're very handful." The person said to Tony making him laugh.

"Do you want a baby in the future?" The person asked Tony and he shook his head.

"At the moment? No." Tony said but he did find the baby really cute.

They were finally leaving the restaurant after Bucky payed and everything. Connie bid them goodbye and walked to her car while they both did the same.

Bucky notice his boyfriend more quiet than usual.

"Doll, are you okay? I noticed that you didn't order any dessert and usually you do."

Tony shrugged his shoulder.

"I'm just not in the mood for dessert that's all." Tony said looking out his window as he start driving.

Bucky honestly did not know what was wrong with his boyfriend but he was going to find out one way or another.

"What's wrong?" He asked him and he shook his head.

"I'm tired that's all." Tony faked a yawn that was believable.

Finally they arrive home and as soon as his car pulled up to the driveway, Tony's house door swing open. Bucky looked out in confused to see Sharon marching up to them looking angry.

"Is your cousin okay?" Bucky asked him and his eyes open wide noticing Sharon as well.

Tony jump out of the car and grabbed Sharon.

"Sharon, what are you doing?" He whispered dragging Sharon into the house with Bucky following closed behind.

Once the door closed Sharon turn to Bucky.

"Bucky, who the fuck invite someone to dinner and ignored them?" She asked him with her hand place on her hips.

Bucky furrow his eyebrows in confusion, he had no idea what Sharon was talking about. Sharon points at Bucky.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about boy."

"Sharon." Tony hissed at his cousin and that's when it clicked in his head.

"Babe." Bucky called out softly and Tony shook his head.

"It's fine." Tony told him and Sharon shook her head.

"No, it's not fine! You don't invite my Tony to dinner and ignore him the whole time to talk to your ex-girlfriend. Like who the fuck does that?" Sharon asked Bucky, guilt sink into the pit of his stomach as he replay the whole dinner.

He realized the whole time not once did he turn to talk to his boyfriend. He didn't mean to do it, it's just that he felt bad that Connie was alone and didn't want her to feel awkward around him and Tony. He frown that he had payed more attention to Connie than to the man he loves dearly.

"Babe, I'm sorry." He said and Tony nodded his head.

"No you made him jealous. Sorry won't fix shit." Sharon said to Bucky but a smile found it's way to his face.

The fact that Tony was jealous of him talking to Connie made him smile.

"I was not jealous." Tony said shaking his head and crossed his arms across his chest.

"He was so jealous." Sharon said and toss her phone to Bucky.

"Read the text." She said and that made Tony turn red.

He watch as Bucky read the text messages between himself and Sharon.

Bucky smile from ear to ear as he kept reading.

"Awe, my babydoll is jealous?" He asked cutely and gave Sharon back her phone.

Tony shook his head.

"I'm not jealous." He said with a straight face.

Bucky chuckles.

"You're so cute." He said and Sharon made a face.

"Eww get a room you two."

"I wasn't jealous. You just don't invite someone to dinner and ignore them, Bucky." Tony told him and Bucky shook his head feeling really bad that he did that to Tony.

"I didn't mean to. I'm really sorry. I would never do that to you on purpose doll you know that." Bucky said and Tony nodded his head but none the less Bucky was happy to know that Tony was jealous.

"I thought you had no emotions." Bucky joked with him as Tony glared at him.

"You can go back to your ex. I'm going to sleep." Tony said and all Bucky did was smile widely at him.

The way Tony was acting at the moment really made his heart melted.

"Babe, I'm not letting you go to sleep while you're still upset with me." Bucky said and Tony shook his head.

"I'm not upset."

"I'm leaving." Sharon said not wanting to be around the couple anymore.

She felt out of place in their little love fest. She left them alone in the living room.

Bucky shook his head as he smile cutely at Tony.

"Stop that." Tony said to him but that just made Bucky laugh.

Bucky kept laughing at how adorable Tony looked at the moment, he grabbed his hand and held it tightly in his.

"Stop what?" He asked Tony with a teasing smile as Tony glared at him.

"You know what I'm talking about, Bucky."

Bucky stare at him and lucky Tony didn't take his shoes or his coat off.

"Let's go." Bucky said and dragged Tony out of his house.

"Let's make up for our horrible dinner." Bucky said unlocking his car. He open the door for Tony and push him in gently.

Bucky laugh as he rush to the driver side, he start his car up and start driving.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to get some ice cream." He told Tony as he went on driving.

"I don't want to eat ice cream with you." Tony said and Bucky chuckle.

"Babe, you're so cute." Bucky said and Tony rolled his eyes.

"You're having too much fun with this. I was not jealous. Sharon doesn't know what she's talking about."

"I think you're adorable." Bucky said as he pulled up to an ice cream café.

The two got out of the car and Tony crossed his arms.

"Come on babe, my treat." Bucky said pulling Tony into the café.

Bucky told Tony to sit at one of the booth and he went to order for the both of them. He came back with their ice cream within five minutes or so.

"Here doll." Bucky said and place the large bowl of ice cream in the middle of the table.

Bucky stare at Tony eating the ice cream. Bucky then rest his chin on the palm of his hands as he stare lovingly at him. Tony looked up at Bucky as his face heats up.

"Stop that you're making me feel weird." Tony told him and Bucky shook his head.

"What? I just want to shower you with all my attention." Bucky said with a wink and added.

"And because earlier, I was afraid, I'm a horrible boyfriend for ignoring you doll." Bucky said but Tony said nothing.

"Don't worry about Connie."

"She's pretty." Tony said as he shove all spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

Bucky shrugged his shoulder.

"Everyone is pretty." He told Tony.

"Then date everyone." Tony said to him and Bucky shook his head.

"I only want to date you. Also babe, don't worry about Connie, she has a boyfriend."

Tony raised an eyebrow.

"How is that supposed to make me feel better?" He asked Bucky then shakes his head and added.

"So are you telling me that you would want her if she didn't have a boyfriend? I honestly could not tell that she had someone or that you had someone for the matter. By the way you two were chit-chatting with one another earlier, Bucky."

Bucky burst out laughing, he was having was too much fun with Tony being jealous. Bucky loved the fact that his Tony was jealous, this was the first time he ever witness his love being jealous.

Usually Tony was like a pole that barely show emotions at all so to know that he gets jealous, it made Bucky feel out of this world.

"Why are you laughing?" Tony asked him and Bucky chuckle.

"I don't like her. I'm laughing because I find it cute that you're jealous."

"I'm not."

"Besides, Connie and I were like three years ago. Keep in mind doll, that I liked you for almost two years before we finally became a thing." He said with a matter of fact tone that made Tony's heart melted at his words.

Bucky smile noticing that Tony's cheeks are turning a pretty shade of pink. He reach over the table and grab his hand and held it tightly in his.

"I've liked you for mad long. So no need to be jealous." Bucky said and Tony fake a cough.

"I'm not jealous."

"And all I'm saying Buckaroo is do not invite me for dinner if you're going to act like I'm invisible." Tony said softly and that made Bucky lift his hand up to his lips and kissed it.

"I really am sorry about whatever that was today, babe. I don't want you to feel like you don't matter to me because you mean the world to me. You're my boyfriend, I just didn't want Connie to feel uncomfortable that's why. I felt bad that she got stood up that's why but that doesn't make my attention, okay? So I am really sorry, babe."

A smile appear on Tony's face.

"You're forgiven but I was not jealous, okay?"

Bucky chuckle and shook his head at how hard headed Tony was being.

"Of course not." he said sarcastically.


End file.
